Tigress Secret
by kikkie
Summary: Tigress has a secret, well a use to be secret, till Viper and Mantis found out. Now the Tiger has to do everything in her power to keep the secret in the temple, and away from Master Shifu's Ears while keeping an eye on Mei-Mei. R18 For cursing, fighting, loving and dark humor. Pairing are Tigress and Po. Takes place after KFP3, plz watch the movie first before reading!
1. Chapter 1

"Have some more Po." Mei Mei says as she give the big panda another bowl of Mr. Ping famous noodle soup. She takes a couple of chopsticks in her face then scoops up some noodles in it, she then presses the noodles to his mouth.

"Don't mind if I do." Po says as he opens his mouth, allowing the food to go in, the two pandas were at Po's father noodle shop eating noodles, and in the shadows of the shop was a pissed off orange fur feline tiger. She watches the two in the bushes of the tree that hangs over the shop. Her yellow eyes glowed in anger from what she was seeing.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked her from behind, scaring the fur off her back, she jumps a little, making some leafs fall to the ground. The tiger looks over her shoulder and saw the green scale viper behind her. It took her a couple seconds to recover but she did, and she did she growled at viper.

"I am doing nothing." She responded.

"Oh really?" Viper says. "Looks to me like you are spying on Po and that girl, what's her name…"

"Mei Mei!" Tigress responded with disgust in her voice.

"Yep! That's her name!" Viper says.

"I am not spying on them, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"If I should get some noodles or not." Tigress said.

"Oh, I am hungry too! Let's go get some, my treat!" Viper says as she jumps down from the tree. Tigress rolls her eyes then jumps down next to her friend. The two entered the noodle shop, they were greeted by many of the villagers. The two take a seat at the counter, Tigress was right next to Po. The jolly panda looks over to the two with a huge smile on his face:

"Hey guys!" Po shouted.

"Hello master Po, lovely day isn't it?" Viper asked. Before Po could answer, Mei Mei answers for him:

"It is such a lovely day! Especially when it spent with the people you care for." Mei Mei says, making the whiskers on Tigress cheeks twitch.

"Yea, we should invite the others! Hey Tigress, do you know where the other furies five are?" Po asked, making Tigress sigh.

"They're in the temple training." Tigress responded.

"Oh good! I'll go get them!" Po shouted. "Come on Viper! Tigress, you know what everyone likes so can you make the order?" Po asked the tiger, she nods her head as she looks at the menu as the panda and green snake make their way to the temple. When they were out of sight Tigress ordered in the food and while she did, Mei Mei, was talking to herself.

"Oh can't wait for tonight, the midnight dance…it will be romantic." Mei Mei says.

"The what?" Tigress asked the panda next to her.

"The Midnight dance, Mister Ping is holding it tonight. Didn't you hear Master Tigress?" Mei mei asked. Tigress shakes her head no. The panda then points to a flyer on the wall next to Tigress. The tiger looks and sees a poster with a moon on.

"Oh, I heard about it...kinda." Tigress says, she did hear about the event, she just didn't care much to pay it any attention.

"I can't wait for it! Me and Po, under the moon light, dancing. It will be romantic, all I need him to do is to ask me out." Mei Mei says, making the tiger growl a little.

"Makes you think he will ask you out?" Tigress asked.

"Well, we are made for each other!" Mei Mei says. "I am the most beautiful panda on our home and he is the bravest and strongest! Were practically made for each other!" She says.

"Yea…" Tigress said as she claws the counter. "A perfect match made in the spirit world…universe…" Tigress growled before standing up from her seat. "I must be going, excuse me." Tigress says as she walks out of the noodle shop. She makes her way back to the temple, just in time to see her friends head to the shop.

"Oh Tigress, we just heading back now." Viper says with a smile on her face.

"Yea, I already ordered your food in, it should be done by the time you get there." Tigress said. "I am going to go train." She says as she walks past the group of warriors. Po watches her leave as t=his friends make their way down the stairs. Crane turns his head to Po to ask:

"Aren't you coming?" Crane asked.

"Yea, I just need to get something from my room, meet you there!" Po says as he runs back into the temple. Crane shrugs his wings then flies down the steps. Po walks into the temple to see Tigers laying down right in front of the water that was under the dragon statue, she was moaning in pain, he could hear her stomach growling violently.

"Tigress?" Po asked.

"What Dragon Warrior?" Tigress asked.

"Have you eaten today?" Po asked as he walks over to her.

"Have you?" Tigress asked with venom at the tip of her tongue, but that did not scare the jolly Panda. In fact, it made him mad.

"Tigress you need to eat!" Po shouted.

"Relax Po, I did it…like…seven hours ago." Tigress said, making Po gasped.

"SEVEN HOURS AGO!?" He shouted. "Tigress, **you're pregnant with a Panda**! You can't jus-SHHHHHHH!" Tigress shouted, hushing the panda. She stands up from her position then starts to walk over to Po.

"Master Shifu could be near!" Tigress told Po. "And yes Po, I know I must eat, I am just not hungry right now okay!" She says, three seconds later her stomach growls.

"Oh no?" Po said, making Tigress smile a little.

"Okay, maybe **WE** are a little hungry, but I didn't want the others to see me eat a buffet." Tigress said. "Also Shifu has demanded me to get on a diet, he says I have been looking a bit…fat."

"You're not fat, you're carrying my awesome child! Ten week old child! I can't wait!" Po shouted, he then received a smack across the face from Tigress. Po rubs his cheeks a bit before saying:

"Do not worry, the dragon warrior will take care of his lovely girlfriend and his soon to be awesome son!" Po said.

"Daughter." Tigress said.

"Or daughter, I don't really care. As long as it is healthy and looks like you, I am happy!" Po said. "But for now, I demand you go to bed! It's time for you afternoon nap." Po said, making Tigers giggle a little.

"Yes Dragon Warrior." She says before bowing to Po. The two then make their way over to barracks. When they were gone Viper and Mantis came through the entrance door with widen eyes.

"Tigress is pregnant, with Po's kid!?" Mantis said. "Saw that one coming."

"Oh my gosh, and I made Tigress do some hardcore training with me this morning!" Viper said. "And I thought she was fat! I am so a shamed of myself for not seeing this."

"Oh man, I have to tell Monkey about this!" Mantis said, he was about to hope through the door when Viper tail stops him.

"You're not telling anyone!" Viper said as she points her tail to him.

"What? Why not?"

"Because they don't want anyone to know about it, and as their friends we must respect their wishes." Viper says. "Even if they are hiding this from us." She say, making the grass hopper intenas twitch in annoyance before nodding his head in agreement.

(Next day)

Viper and Mantis were in the training hall when Tigress came walking into the room with a smile on her face.

"Viper, want to train with me?" Tigress asked. Viper jumps down from the spikes of death then slithers over to Tigress.

"Actually, I was about to do a bit of…. latanerp yoga!" Viper says. "Would you care to join me?"

"Uhhh… sure." Tigress said a little confused. It's not like she didn't like yoga she just never did it, but ever since she had gotten knocked up with the dragon kid all her body parts hurt, she needed to do an exercise that kept her in shape that didn't hurt her so much. The two females make their way to the courtyard where Viper lays a blue Yoga matt on the ground for Tigress. She then lays a gold one for herself.

"Okay, just do what I do." Viper says as she crosses her tail into a pretzel like stance. Tigress crosses her legs. "Okay, now slowly move your left leg out, then try to stretch it to the back, and while you do this, take deep but slowly breathes in and out." Viper tells Tigress. The tiger does as told and take a deep breathe. Her aches starts to less and the pain started to fade away. It felt so good that Tigress was smiling. Viper saw this and continued her lesson. After learning that her friend was pregnant, Viper went to the closes book store ( **Or should I say scroll store** ) and bought many books on child birth and what mothers should do before and after the child is born. So far it was working. After an hour of poses and stretches, Viper and Tigress stopped and grabbed their things, when Tigress bended over to get her mat she yawn. Viper looks at her to say:

"Why don't you let me get those?" She says as she picks up both mats from the ground. Tigress just watches her friend get the mat then look up at her to say.

"You know, it's pretty early, why don't you take a nap, I will wake you up if you are needed!" Viper said.

"But I am not tired." Tigress responded but Viper shakes her head no.

"No, you need to rest! Come-Come!" Viper said as she pushes the tiger with her head into her room. Once there she closes Tigress door. "I will wake you in 2 hours!" Viper says as she slithers away. Tigress just shrugs her shoulders before jumping into bed to sleep.

(Mister Ping Noodle shop)

"Are you serious?" Monkey asked the bug in front of him, the two were at one of the tables in Mister Ping shop that was near the exit/entrance. Mantis had just told Monkey that Tigress is carrying Po child, what the green insect didn't know that others were listening.

"Yea, ten weeks." Mantis said.

"Huh, I thought she was getting a little fat…" Monkey said.

"Yea, and she refuses to eat, or at least eat in front of us." Mantis said.

"Oh, that is terrible, we should bring her some food." Monkey said. "Or better yet, we should throw her baby shower."

"Uhh, isn't that what the girls do?" Mantis asked.

"Not all the time. Plus it can be fun!" Monkey says, the insect nods his head.

"Your right, it should be fun." Mantis says, now, how do we plan a party without the village, Tigress, Po or master shifu finding out?"

(Tigress)

The tiger was curled up in a ball in her bed with her tail wrapping around her left leg for some weird reason. She had a green silk blanket on her back that Viper had thrown on a couple of minutes after she fell asleep. She was dreaming of Po and her siting under the cherry blossom tree, Po was eat Ramen and she was eating him, and by eat I mean she was nipping and licking his ear. The panda laughs and chuckles at Tigress love bites.

"Po…you smell like noodle, and taste like it too." Tigress joked as she continues to lick Po.

"Awww Tigress stop!" Po chuckled.

"Give me noodles…" Tigress says before she moves her body down to his shorts then pull at the zipper. Till it- "TIGRESS!"

A voice called out to the tiger, making the feline jump out of her bed and stand in a fight pose. She looks around her room and saw Viper holding a bowl in her tail.

"Time to eat!" She says as she slithers over to the tiger with a bowl filled with pure white liquids. "This soup is made from the great leafs of the village of- Viper?" Tigress says cutting the girl off.

"What are you doing?" Tigress asked. The girl looks down to the ground before setting the bowl on the ground before saying.

"I learn yesterday that you are pregnant." Viper said, making the tiger eyes glow.

"Where is Po?" Tigress asked her friend.

"Oh no, Po didn't tell me, I heard you two talking and- Tigress!" Viper was cut off when Po came into Tigress room holding a bowl of noodle soup.

"How my awesome, oh hey Viper!" Po said but Viper was shaking her head no, she was also giving him signs to run away, but sadly the poor panda did not see it. Tigress bounce on the poor panda to the ground. She then digs her claws into his ankles then drags his poor body into her room. She then closes the door.

"We have a problem here Po!" Tigress says. "Viper knows that I am with child."

"And Mantis." Viper said, making Tigress eyes widen in fear. They wiped to the point her pupil had taken over her whole entire eye. This put Viper and Po on edge because they knew she was about to snap in:

5…..4…3…2…..1

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

 _ **Kikkie: Yay, chapter one is done! I wonder what Mantis and Monkey are going to do, well see in Chapter 2, until then, thank you all for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

In the last chapter:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Continues…

"Mantis KNOWS! MANTIS!" Tigress AND Po shouted at Viper. The two Kung-Fu warriors were sweating bullets because they knew Mantis could never keep a secret. He had a horrible habit of telling everyone everything, to the point that even Po stopped telling him stuff.

"He was with me when we heard you two talking." Viper answered the two. Tigress sighed before saying:

"I never thought this day would come." Tigress said. "Well actually I knew it would come, I just didn't know it would be so soon actually." Tigress said as she opens her bedroom door then proceeded to walk out. Po and Viper follow her.

"Tigress, what did you mean by this day would come?" Viper asked.

"The day I would cut out Mantis vocal cords." Tigress said. Making Po and Viper eyes widen in fear.

"Tigress, you do realize you're like, I don't know, 50 meters bigger than him!" Po said.

"20, and I am not going to kill him, I am just going to get a very thin needle and pierce his throat. Simple." Tigress said with a smile on her face. Before Po could say anything Tigress stops in front of the kitchen door then opens to see that the room was decorated as if someone was having a baby shower, or morally going to have a surprise one. And in the mist of decorating the room was Mantis and Monkey. Tigress claws exented out of her hands while Po and Viper slowly walk away from her, the only warning that Mantis and Monkey got was Po saying:

"Oh No…"

(One hour later)

"I am going to kill everyone in this room." Tigress said as she glared at her friends. After discovering the surprise party, Tigress losing her shit and destroying practically everything in the room. Tigress made her friend sit down on top of the rubble, expect for Po since he literally was not blabbering to everyone in the village about his unborn child. Which was a bit of a shock. So in other words, he was not in trouble with his girlfriend.

"Before I die, may I make a request?" Mantis asked. Tigress just glared at him. "Please don't kill me!" Mantis shouted. "IM SORRY I TOLD THE BAKERY, FRUIT STAND GUY, GARBAGE MAN and Mister Ping." Mantis said, making not only Tigress eye twitch but PO's as well.

"You told my dad!?" Po shouted. "Mantis how could you!?"

"I'm sorry Po! He tortured it out of me!"

"He didn't tortured it out of you, you told him after he gave you a free bowl of noodles." Monkey said.

"That's even worse..." Viper muttered. Tigress raises her hand, she then pokes the middle of her hand, making her claws come out. Po, out pity for his friends, restrains his girlfriend.

"Po, let me go, one must die." Tigress said, but Po ignored her, then proceeded to drag her out of the room. Once out, Po looks at mantis to ask:

"Does master Shifu know about this?"

"I don't think so..." Mantis said.

"Good!"

"Good? What do you mean by good Po?" Viper asked.

"Its good because if master Shifu doesn't, then Tigress won't have quit kung fu!" Po said.

"Po, you do realize that Tigress might have to stop kung fu for a short period of time." Viper says.

"I know, but by that time Tigress and I should be married and shifu anger at me should have been gone by then."

"Or hidden under a cloud of hate." Mantis said.

"That too..." Po said as he looks down to the ground worried. Seconds later Tigress comes back into her room, she walks up behind the panda then hugs him. She then begins to purr.

"Feed me Dragon warrior." She order.

"Well, I must go, my feline needs me." Po said as he exit the room, once he was out. Tigress turn towards her friends to say:

"If I find out that shifu killed Po because someone could not keep their mouth shut, YOU WILL ALL DIE. Have a good day!" Tigress said with a smile as she leaves the room, she then heads towards the Po bedroom, where Po was making her something to eat.

"I hope you like mushroom soup!" Po said.

"I love it." Tigress said as she watches the Panda cook, it made her think about the time she realize she had fallen for Po.

(Flash back)

"UGH! YOU IDIOT!" Tigress shouted on the top of her lunges. She and Po were stuck quick sand that was located deep within a cave known as the spawning cave. Po and the five were sent to investigate some disturbing rumours about creatures coming out of the cave at night and stealing food from the nearby villages. Long story short, it was a group of rat bandits stealing the food. The six warriors hunted these bandits down into their cave and fought them. As they were about to win, the leader of the bandits set of one of his traps. Sadly to say Tigress was right above it when it happened. She fell straight into a pool of quick sand...one of the great Tigress weaknesses.

"Tigress!? Are you alright!?" Crane shouted. He and the others look down and saw that she had fallen a great distance, so far that she looked like a pec of dust to them.

"I fine!" She lied. "Go get the rat!" She shouted, then in less then a few seconds, they were gone. Leaving the tiger in a sticky.

"Crap..." She thought. "None of them remembered i can't swim i see...they could have at least sent Crane down here to get me...oh well. At least I will die with -"Tigress!" A voice shouted my name, i look up to see big fat blop falling down next to me, covering my fur in sand. I brush the sand off my eyes to see Po standing next to me. This enraged me to shout out:

"UGH, PO YOU IDIOT!" I shout. "Why couldn't you have thrown a rope down here or something!?"

"That did not come to mind..." Po said as he begun to sink. "But i have an idea!" Po says, he then grabs Tigress by her shoulder, then threw her on to his shoulders. Give the tiger a boost to climb onto the walls. She climbs up to the top, she then grabs some rope and threw it to the Panda.

"Got it!" Po shouted, Tigress then, with all her might, pulls the Panda out of the trap...he then fell ontop of her, making the two roll down a fleet of stairs. When they reached the bottom, Tigress was on top of Po.

"Why you do it?" Tigress asked the Panda.

"Do what?" Po asked.

"Jump down the trap." Tigress said.

"Oh, because you needed me." The Panda said with a big smile on his face, and for the first time in her life, the cold hearted tiger blushed. And that was the moment Tigress realize she had fallen for the


	3. Chapter 3

"You want me to do what?" Tigress asked Shifu. The five and Po were in the training hall when Shifu told them.

"There is a thief running around the village, stealing valuables and such. Since the midnight dance it's tonight, i want you all to be on guard." Shifu says, making Tigress rub her temple.

"I don't have to go right? Tigress asked.

"All must go. Oh, and try to have fun." Shifu says before leaving the group alone in the training hall. Po looks over to Tigress with a huge adorable but goofy face and said:

"This is going to be so fun!" Po said. "I can't wait for misses S snow donuts, Mei Mei dance performance." Po went on and on about ALL the things that would be going on at the festival to the point that Tigress blank out.

"Wait, Po, what was that last thing you said?" Monkey asked the Panda, making Tigress look at Po.

"Dad said that he will be holding the first beauty pageant show! The winner off that will get the ruby Dragon."Po said.

"The ruby what?" Crane asked.

"The ruby Dragon! Its a gold ring with a dragon engraved onto it, with the end part being a dragon holding a ruby in its mouth. It is said whoever has it can marry anyone in the world and they would automatically say yes, thanks to the many priest that blessed the ring. Isn't that cool!?" Po asked his friends. Viper nods her head and smiles.

"I heard about those kinds of rings, my mom won my dad heart like that...after dating for a year of course." Viper said. "How many contestants does your father have?"

"Only three, Mei Mei is one of them, she said she will use the ring to get the heart of a warrior, I wonder who though." Po said, making Tigress snap out of her thoughts again.

"Wait, what?" Tigress asked.

"Mei going to compete in a beauty contest to get a magical ring that will make any body fall in love with her." Crane tells Tigress, making the feline glare at Po for a few seconds. She then looks at the sky before saying:

"I need to go..." Tigress said before sprinting out the big doors. She runs out the training hall, down the stairs and went straight to mister ping noodle shop. At the entrance she saw mei-mei and a few other pandas talking to each other.

"I am sure to win! Then Po will be mine!" Mei mei said. Tigress then walks into the restaurant, ignoring Mei-Mei, and saw the signup sheet for the beauty pageant being taken away by Mister Ping. The tiger follows the goose into his home. He sat down to read the names but stopped when Tigress came into the room. He looks at her and gasped:

"Tigress what are you doing here? Are you hungry? Sit down, you must be flushed after walking down those stairs, I'll go make you some tea." Mister Ping said but Tigress stops him.

"Mister Ping I am fine. I just need to ask a favor." Tigress said.

"Anything for the mother of my soon to be grandson." Mister Ping said.

"Granddaughter." Tigress said.

"Same thing!" Ping said to the Tiger. Tigress rolled her eyes before asking the duck to:

"Cancel the pageant." Tigress said. Mister Ping eye widen in shock.

"Cancel the thing that everyone in the village is coming for!? Tigress I can't, plus I spent a lot of money on the Ruby Dragon. Also Po ran a long distance to get it ready."

"Mister Ping, I am begging you, cancel the event. I will find something else that they can do but please cancel the event." Tigress begged.

"Why do you want to cancel it so badly?" Mister Ping asked. Tigress looks down to the ground worried for a few minutes before answering.

"I am afraid Mei-Mei is going to take Po away from me." Tigress said.

"Oh that is crazy, Po is head over the world in love with you, he has been for his whole life." Ping said as he remembers the day he brought the wood in for Po' action figures. The first one he made was Tigress and he hung her on his bedside window so that she could light up his room. The moment still brought a smile to Mister Ping face.

"Mister Ping…" Tigress spoke, breaking the old goose out of his train of thought. "I know Po loves me, but if the rumors are true about the ring then he may not be in love with me anymore. You must help me."

"Tigress I can't help you when it comes to the pageant, the only thing I can d- THAT'S IT!" Ping said with a smile on his face. Tigress stares down at the goose as if he had lost his mind.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You can be a contestant! I am sure you're a win in!" Mister Ping said as he signs her name onto the paper. Tigress eyes widen in shock and fear, then her world went black because she held her breathe for too long. When she woke up she was in her room. She looks around and saw her room was glowing orange, it was sunset and the festival was going to happen soon. She hops out of bed and runs straight to the- "Tigress!" Shifu voice called to her. She stops in her tracks and slowly walks towards the kitchen she had past where Master Shifu was. She bpws to her master before saying:

"Yes Master Shifu." She said.

"Tigress, I heard some rumors today." Shifu said, making Tigress sweat a little.

"Please don't say you know I am pregnant!" Tigress thought.

"What rumors?" Tigress asked her master.

"Rumor about you being tired all the time, rumors about you being near Po all the time and a certain rumor about your relationship with him…" Shifu said.

"Tigress I know that you are…"

 _ **Kikkie: TO BE CONTINUED! I am so mean, lol. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Tigress I know that you are…" Shifu spoke, making Tigress sweat uncontrollably.

"Shifu…it's not what you think!" Tigress shouted. "Po and I were having a little fun and it just happened!" Tigress spoke, making her master look at her shocked. "I swear I was going to tell you!"

"Oh, so the rumors are true, you do have a little crush on Po." Shifu said, making the Tiger before take a deep breath of relief before saying:

"Yes…I do have a SMALL crush on Po." Tigress said, although I wouldn't call it a crush, I'd call it more of animal instincts.

"Well, there is no rule saying that master cannot be in a relationship, although Tigress, I always saw you with a…non-panda warrior." Shifu said.

"Yea…so did I…" Tigress muttered.

"Does Po know about your crush?" Shifu asked.

"No." Tigress lied.

"Well, you should tell him at the dance while you are on guard duty." Shifu says with a smile on his face. "Now go on and prepare yourself for the beauty pageant." Shifu tells Tigress. The minute he leaves the area Tigress falls to the ground and takes a couple of deep breathes before regaining herself.

"That was intense…" Tigress thought as her hand makes its way to her stomach. "I am so sorry; you must have been dying in there." Tigress said. "I will tell him the truth soon, but for right now, I think there might be times when you don't breathe." She said, she then remembered that the festival was about to begin, this made her jump to her feet and run to Mrs. Ping shop. By the time she got to the noodle shop it was night fall and the whole village was decorating their stores and homes with white flowers and snow stuff. Tigress walks past the crowd to the stage were the beauty pageant was going to be held. As she walks she say Mei-Mei dressed up in a beautiful kimono with so much make-up on face she looked like a clown. Around her was other Panda's that was fawning over her. Tigress walks towards the buffet where the girls were talk and begins to collect food.

"When I get that ring, Po will be all mine." Mei-mei says.

"But what about that tiger girl he likes?" A panda asked.

"When I have the ruby, I will be the only thing on his mind."Mei-mei said. "Po and I are going to have beautiful children." Mei-Mei said, Tigress could feel her fingers crushing the glass plate in her hand slowly, she then felt something in her stomach kicked her to calm down.

"I'm sorry, but you know how I feel." Tigress spoke as she gently rubs her stomach. "We need to win that competition!" Tigress tells her unborn child. "Any suggestions?"

"Tigress, who are you talking to?" Mei-Mei asked as she walks towards the Tiger. Tigress looks up from her stomach and Mei-Mei and her panda friends.

"I was just thinking out loud." Tigress said.

"So, I heard you are in the paegent, it's a real honor to be competing with you Master Tigress!" Mei-Mei said.

"Same here, Po tells me you are the most beautiful girl in the panda village." Tigress said, even though she felt like puking at the words that came out of her mouth.

"Oh, why thank you." Mei-Mei said. "By the way, you don't think you will win right?"

"What?" Tigress asked.

"Tigress, not to be mean but…you don't even wear kimono's." Mei-Mei said.

"That doesn't mean my chances of wining aren't the same as yours?" Tigress said.

"You know there are three categorize to this pageant, one of them is looks. The other is talent and skill, you really thing your kung-fu can match with my ribbon dancing?" Mei-Mei asked. Tigress did not respond, instead she breaks the plate in her hand to answer the panda question. Mei-Mei smiles before walking away from Tigress. Tigress looks down at her stomach:

"We might have a problem."

 _ **Kikkie: Hey, its Kikkie, sorry I have been gone. A lot has happened to me and I haven't been able to find that creative spirit in a while but I think I found it so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! If you also read some of my other stories like my x-men and Star Wars series, let me tell you now that I will be updating real soon. Have a good day!**_


End file.
